


Get Pranked, Nerd

by madocallie



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/pseuds/madocallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houka Inumuta and Shiro Iori wait for a normal day at class to begin.</p><p>It never comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Pranked, Nerd

 

“Good morning, Houka.” “Morning, Shiro.”

The two boys greeted one another as they sat down to prepare their desks for class.

Protractors, rulers, compasses, calculators; a wide variety of mathematical tools made their way out of each of their rucksacks and onto their desks, before being arranged in a startlingly precise line.

Houka Inumuta and Shiro Iori’s penchant for neat and organized desk spaces was one of the many unusual traits they had for boys their age. It was entirely coincidental that this habit they shared enabled them to quickly bond with one another back at the beginning of the school year.

Back then, their relationship was one entirely based on their mutual respect for one another’s prowess. But their feelings for one another gradually changed over time, and here they were now. A couple.

Iori remembered how Houka confessed to him rather… unconventionally. His confession involved a rather odd computer program in the form of an annoying purple monkey (or was it an ape? He really couldn’t be certain.), a flimsy pink envelope stuffed to the brim with Internet memes, and an entire box of cheese-flavored tortilla chips. Houka had said at the time that they were ‘ironic’ gifts of love that ‘veered away from the societal norm’, but even after spending many months in his company, Iori was still unsure if he was really telling the truth.

 _“Nevermind,”_ he thought. _“I’ll have to ask him after class.”_

He turned to Houka, who had just finished adjusting the position of one of his erasers.

“Are you prepared for today’s class?”

“I have all of my textbooks and notes right here. Don’t worry, Iori.”

“Good. The professor should be here any minute now.”

* * *

 

 

5 minutes later, and the classroom showed no sign of any professor (or for that matter, any student) anywhere.

Iori frowned.

“Houka, does our class usually run this late?”

“Usually, no. But maybe there was some... odd event that caused this to happen.”

“Seems plausible enough.”

They recommenced their previous activity of staring blankly at the whiteboard in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, and there was still no sign of any activity in the room.

Iori turned to Houka again, this time with a much more exasperated look on his face.

“Houka, I’m beginning to worry that we may have… ‘screwed up’, to put it colloquially.”

Houka said nothing, but continued to focus his attention on the board ahead of him.

“Great, you’re not listening,” Iori muttered.

“I can only hope that we’re doing the right thing by staying here.”

* * *

 

 

By now, one hour had passed, and Iori was absolutely fed up of waiting.

“Houka!”, he hissed.

With a start, Houka finally snapped of his boredom-induced trance and turned to face Iori.

“What?”.

“Don’t you ‘what’ me! Look at the time! _Do you know you long we have been waiting here?_ ”

“How long?”

“An hour! “

“Well, shit.”

“’Well, shit’ indeed. What’s going on?”

No sooner than had Houka spoken did his phone begin to ring.

“Hold on a second, I need to take this.”, Houka whispered, as he fumbled for the noisy device in his pocket, took it out and held it next to his ear.

“ _Having fun sitting around in your natural habitat, nerds?”_ , a familiarly poisonous voice crooned on the receiver.

Houka grit his teeth.

Goddamn it, not her.

How did _Jakuzure_ , of all people, know that he was in there?

Wait.

**_Shit._ **

“Jakuzure, _what did you do?_ ”, Houka hissed.

“Oh, nothing much. Just, y’know… I kinda accidentally forgot to send _a few people_ some emails concerning _class being cancelled_ today. But hey, now you know!”

“You know, if you were actually present in the classroom right now, I would _literally-_ “

“ _Sorry!_ I kinda have to go now. Gotta be on a date with my girl Satsuki. _Bye_!”

Nonon’s voice cut off, and the phone began to emit a low tone. Houka slowly brought it down from his ear and slipped it back into his pocket.

Having gotten the gist of what Houka’s rather abrupt conversation was about, Iori frowned again.

“So, now what do we do?”

Houka was silent.

He was too shocked and offended to give a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user iorishiro for the prompt of 'Iori and Houka never getting the emails telling them that a class was cancelled.'
> 
> My first proper fanfic here, I hope you guys enjoy it! ovo//


End file.
